Entrenando con Rock Lee
by MagicalImli
Summary: No importa las caídas, ni los daños físicos. Lo único que importa es el amor y el apoyo que se pueden entregar al terminar la batalla. ¿No es así Lee? ¿Tenten?/ Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Hola chicos! de nuevo con un reto del lindo foro de las hojas *_*...este es un fic fuera de mi zona de confort que espero haya salido bien *cara de tensión***

 **Bueno en fin aquí va el fic...Es un hermosos LeeTen *O***

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. ¡Pero la historia es mía! _E_ _ste Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

 **Número** **de palabras : 1.111**

 **Personaje escogido : TenTen **

**Reto : Dos frases que te dan: una para el inicio y otra para el final. **

**Pareja : LeeTen**

 **Nota : Es entre la época The last y la nueva generación.**

* * *

 **Entrenado con Rock Lee**

.

.

 **Soltó una carcajada con diversión, preparándose para el próximo ataque**. Su contrincante con toda velocidad se acercó hacia ella atacando directamente su cuerpo, pero Tenten retrocedió y lanzó una tira de kunais que Rock Lee esquivaba doblando su cuerpo elásticamente y tensandose rápidamente al terminar, con un semblante serio pero logrando hacer reír nuevamente a la chica.

—¿Que no sabes luchar en serio Lee?—preguntó riendo la morena.

—Esto es serio TenTen—dijo seriamente con su cuerpo rígido y los ojos fijos en el horizonte.—Ser un elástico, como los animales, porque los antiguas leyendas confiaban sus vidas en los animales—levantó una rodilla y un brazo mientras que el otro lo posicionó como si fuese a arañar. —Como un león, o un tigre—abrió extendió ambos brazos y comenzó a dar pasos largos—O como los pájaros.—nuevamente comenzó a serpentear divertidamente—Oh mi actual acción como serpiente.—esta vez se puso en posición de ataque , sonrió positivo y levantó el pulgar—Ven y unete a mi TenTen.—un brillo en sus sonrisa se formó haciendo que la morena tornara los ojos.

Aburrida y con una mano en la cintura Tenten sonrió tardíamente algo compasiva y con ternura mirando a Lee con un brillo en sus ojos. Miro el lugar de batalla con nostalgia, los recuerdos de los exámenes Chunnin en aquel estadio ya más renovado y distinto le hizo pensar que podía este entrenamiento ser útil para probarse nuevamente a sí misma. Vio nuevamente a Lee y sonrió animadamente.

—Ven y atácame, te venceré como el animal que soy.

—Como quieras Wild Lee—la chica sacó su pergamino y invocó un mazo con púas enorme.—Vamos a matar a la mosca.

Rock Lee decidido a no perder se abalanzó con velocidad hacia su contrincante, rodeándola con mil vueltas, Tenten estaba atenta y aunque no podía verle por la velocidad, lograba defenderse...a medias.

Tenten fue golpeada en el estómago y en una costilla dejándola en el suelo incapaz de levantarse. Lee nuevamente fue al ataque y el pergamino de la chica estaba no muy lejos, por lo que Tenten pronunció unas palabras y salió una oleada de kunais al mover el pergamino por entre ambos. Por estar muy cerca de la chica Lee no tuvo otra opción de alejarse de ella con agilidad y protegerse.

La morena se sentó en el suelo como pudo y manejaba con sus hilos de chakra los kunais, persiguiendo a Lee y rodeándolo con rapidez. Pero Lee de un golpe los lanzó todos. Tenten volvió a levantarlos y seguía con el ataque imparable. La de coletas intentó pararse y correr ya que el moreno rompió el ataque de un golpe y se dirigía hacia ella.

A la morena se le cayó su gran pergamino y lo dejó a exposición. Gimiendo de disgusto. Lee sonrió complacido y se dirigió a golpearla, consiguiendolo nuevamente.

Pero es aquí donde Tenten rie.

Tenten invoca cadenas desde le pergamino que el pisaba, amarrando a Lee por todo el cuerpo. Dejando al de cejas grande con pocas oportunidades.

A no ser que el ocupe _ese_ ataque.

—Haz mejorado Tenten—sonrió Lee dulcemente. Tenten se sonrojó y se dejó perder ante esa sonrisa.

—No lo haría sin ti..después de todo para eso están las parejas, para ayudarse ¿no crees?—se acercó débilmente hacia el moreno , acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos sosteniendo con eso su cuerpo y tiernamente lo besó en sus labios. Luego sonrió positivamente, dejó de tambalearse y nuevamente se puso en posición de ataque.

—Me das fuerzas para más con eso.—Tenten se sonrojó mucho y bufó avergonzada.

Tenten nuevamente invocó otra gran arma estilo martillo y atacó a Lee, pero este esquivaba con rapidez revolcándose en el suelo.

—No voy a dejarme vencer, es mi camino ninja.—Tenten lo detuvo con su pie y le golpeó.

Hubo un silencio por un momento y la chica retiró el arma y estaba Lee adolorido. Pero finalmente abrió los ojos y comenzó a abrir la primera puerta.

Tenten tragó saliva fuerte y vió como las cadenas se desarmaban al ver abrir la segunda y tercera puerta.

Lee de un golpe se paró y se dirigió hacia la chica ya débil, golpeándola en su estómago haciendo que botara sangre de su boca, además de hacerla volar hasta el otro extremo del estadio.

...

—¿Tenten?¿Estas bien?—la morena abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vió fue el rostro de su novio muy preocupado. Sus piernas estaban estiradas en el piso mientras que su tronco lo mantenían seguros bajo los brazos del moreno quien estaba junto a ella sentado.

—¿Ya acabo?–sonrió adolorida—Soy una gran perdedora.

—Lamento dejarte asi mi Ten—dijo apenado Lee.

—No te preocupes...fui un fiasco nuevamente no es tu culpa—acarició su rostro animando a su chico.

—Eres genial, haz crecido mucho mi Ten—le acurrucó entre su pecho como un bebé y acariciaba su mejilla igualmente.

—Te juro que seré capaz de hacer lo que sea por alguna vez superarlos a ambos—dijo inspirada.

—¡Por su puesto!—dijo elevando un puño.—¡Lo que desees con esfuerzo se puede!—ante eso Tenten sonrió.—¡Si tan solo Neji estuviera por aquí viendo lo cuanto hemos crecido!

—Pues si...—se deprimió—Pero ¿sabes? el nos observa...no carnalmente pero esta viendonos.

—¿Vera nuestro futuro matrimonio?—dijo pensativo mirando el estadio.

—¡Claro! Y a tener hijos y todo—dijo la morena contenta.

Por un momento ambos quedaron tristes mirando el suelo por recordar a su compañero, pero Lee le sonrió dulcemente dejando convencida a Tenten que había elegido a la persona ideal.

 _Neji...mira lo hecho y derecho que esta nuestro Lee_ , pensó Tenten mirando al moreno con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Lee miró a su chica a los ojos y notando el brillo de la morena, comenzando a intercambiar miradas. Sus miradas transmitían tanto amor que no era necesario decirlo. Acarició su rostro y la besó por largo tiempo. Tenten respiró hondo y suspiraba hondamente al sentir su húmeda boca adentrarse a la suya y mordía de vez en cuando el labio del joven bondadoso quien difícilmente despegó un centímetro su rostro del de la chica.

Y lo mismo con sus cuerpos, Lee la mantenía muy apegada a el, abrazada delicada pero segura ante aquellos fuertes brazos, la chica podía decir que estaba cálidamente resguardada. Estaba en el paraíso eterno y no pensaba salir nunca.

Amor, admiración y pasión se aprendió en el camino, Tenten forjó un gran amor por Rock Lee , al igual que el por ella, aprendieron a conocerse y entenderse. Después de tantos rechazos de Sakura y la muerte de Neji tuvieron momentos de mucha amistad al llegar al extremo del sentimiento del amor.

Al fin y al cabo en momentos como este Tenten reconoció que estos eran su debilidad, lo mismo que admitió que ahora mismo con un roce mas juraria volverse loca. Y Lee no lo impediría. Y a ella tampoco... **Porque lo único que importaba eran aquellos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban.**

* * *

 **¿Me habrá quedarse muy fluffy y cursi? No se yo solo lo hize con mi corazoncito de manzana *_*!**

 **Opiniones, buenas, malas Let's go!**

 **Gracias por leer Besitos :***


End file.
